Um beijo doce de seu amado
by Andrei-Kun
Summary: Uma Historia que fala como seria se ranma naum saisse pra treinar com seu pai
1. Chapter 1

Legenda: pensamento /cochicho\ #tempo que passou#

**O começo de um grande romance**

Por favor, pessoal não ache essa Fanfic estranha, pois ela conta a historia de ranma se ele não houvesse saído para treinar com seu pai.Obrigado, Boa leitura.

**Japão**

Era uma vez duas famílias, uma tendo, outra saotome.

Em um certo dia um rapaz da família saotome (Ranma Saotome) quis ir conhecer a china, então olhou para seu pai (Genma Saotome) e mãe (Nodoka Saotome) e disse:

Ran: Pai, mãe aqui é muito chato quero ir para a china, vamos morar lá?

Gen e Nod: Sim, podemos ir.

Gen: Mas com uma condição, moramos na casa dos Tendo.

Nod: OK! Então iremos amanhã, ok Ranma.

Ran: SIM!Obrigado.

**China (casa tendo)**

Então eles seguirão para a china, enquanto isso na família Tendo:

(A mãe de Akane havia morrido).

Soun: Kasume, Nabiki e Akane!Meu amigo Genma, esta a caminho daqui, ele ira morar aqui.

Kas,nab e aka:Aqui conosco ?!!!

Soun: Sim, conosco.

Kas: Oh! Que legal teremos novos moradores.

TIM DOM

Soun: Bom, só podem ser eles.

Gen: Bom dia Soun, tudo bem?

Soun: Ora meu caro amigo está tudo bem sim e com vocês?

Nod: Sim esta tudo ok!

Soun: Que bom, então, por favor, entrem.

Ran: Arigato.

Aka: quem será esse?

Ran: Quem e aquela garota de lindos cabelos azuis?

Ran: Nossa que bonita

Então Ranma vai em direção de Akane

Ran: Prazer meu nome é Ranma!Qual é o seu?

Aka: Nossa até que ele é bonitinho, Não é?

Aka: Meu? Meu o que?

Ran: Seu nome.

Aka: A desculpa estava pensando em outra coisa, meu nome é Akane e acho que terei que dividir meu quarto com você.

Soun: Olha Genma eles já se conhecerão.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amigos de akane e ranma**

**Cozinha (casa tendo)**

Nod: Um que cheiro maravilhoso.

Kas: É, quando minha mãe morreu, eu que tive que cozinhar... ai fui pegando as práticas e agora esta assim.

Nod: Vamos fazer um acordo, já que vou morar aqui com vocês.

Kas: Vamos!

Nod: Você faz o almoço e eu a janta combinado?

Kas: Tudo bem!

**Quarto (casa tendo)**

Akane estava indo falar para Ranma e ouviu:

Ran: Então terei que dividir o quarto com ela, legal, pois ela parece ser gente boa e gostei dela, ela e muito bonita.

Aka: Sério Ranma, eu também gostei de você.

Ran: Hum... você estava ouvindo?

Aka: Sim eu estava

Ranma então fica todo vermelho, Já Akane achando que fez burrada sai correndo, e Ranma vai atrás.

Ran: Akane me espera.

Ela é teimosa e vai sair.

Então como a viagem foi cansativa ele vai dormir!

Ele acorda e vê a Akane dormindo no sofá (no quarto dela) Então ele a pega e coloca na cama!

E ele vai comer algo e volta a dormir.

No outro dia ele acorda primeiro que ela e a fica esperando

**# uma hora depois#**

ela acorda, então ele fala.

Ran: Akane espera, me escuta, a verdade é que gosto de você.

Aka: Ranma eu também sinto isso.

Ran: Espera antes de você falar algo, quero pedir uma coisa, quero namorar com você.

Aka: M...Mas...mas Ranma

Ran: Akane me responda sim ou não?

Aka: Ranma é claro que sim.

Ran: Tudo bem então.

Então Ranma fala para todos que quer anunciar algo e seria no jantar.

**#na hora do jantar#**

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Continuação do Capitulo Dois

**#na hora do jantar#**

Ran: Boa noite a todos, Pai, Mãe, Kasume, Nabiki, Sr. Tendo e Akane.Quero pedir a mão da senhorita Akane em namoro, Sr.tendo o Senhor aceita?

Soun: Filho pode me chamar de Soun e se a Akane quiser, eu permito sim!

Aka: Obrigado Pai.

Ran: Akane vem aki.

**Quarto(akane e ranma)**

Aka: Estou indo.

Ran: Preciso conversar com você

Aka: Diz meu principe de olhos claros.

Ran: Olha agora que estamos namorando temos que pensar no nosso futuro.

Aka: Eu tambem parei para pensar nisso.

Ran: E como dizem grandes mentes pensão juntas.

Aka: Vamos dormir pois ja é tarde.

Ran: Sim amor vamos.

Aka:Ele me chamou de amor, humm entao vou tratar ele assimBoa noite.

Ran: Boa noite.

E então akane ficou pensando pq ele não a beijou e logo foi dormir.

**# No dia seguinte #**

Ranma acorda e chama a Akane

Ran: Amor acorda.

Aka: Sim.

Ran: Tenho que fazer uma coisa que naum consegui ainda

E então ranma aproxima seu rosto no rosto de akane e ela vira o rosto e diz

Aka: Olha ranma que lindo um casal de passaros

Ran: Sera que ela não quer que eu a beije ?

Então Akane encosta sua cabeça no peito de Ranma.

Aka: Amor vc vai estudar junto comigo né ?

Ran: Sim claro.

E entao sairam Akane,Ranma e Nodoka, foram para a escola.

Nod: É aqui Akane?

Aka: Sim SrªSaotome.

Enquanto Akane mostrava a escola para Ranma,Nodoka o matriculava.

Aka: Aqui é a diretoria,alí é nossa sala ...

Ran: Akane vamos alí,irei te pagar um lanche.

Aka: e eu te pago um suco.

Entao foram lanchar,nodoka os encontrou e le disse para irem para casa

Termino do 3º capitulo

(autor)

Eai pessoal estão gostando ?

Espero que sim .


End file.
